Zutara Kisses
by Luluvampiress16
Summary: This is the sequel to Zutara Hiccups. Katara and Zuko discovered their true feelings; how will the rest of the gang take it? Rating for language and... find out! Zutara fanfic!


** Zutara Hiccups Sequel**

**Zutara Kisses**

** By: luluvampiress16**

Katara and Zuko were laying both on the ground, with Zuko's arm draped around Katara while her head rested on his chest. No one seemed to know, and this was all they could do for a time. Both there eyes were shut, and didn't hear the rest of the gang head for their resting place.

"What the-" Aang stood shocked and heart broken at the scene, while Toph stood with a smug smile; she knew it all. Zuko opened his eyes and saw the others, and shook Katara to get up. She saw them and gasped.

Sokka stood fuming and said through gritted teeth. "What. Are. You. Doing?!" Katara backed away from Zuko and held her head in embarrassment. Zuko saw how humiliating this was and blurted "I- I love Katara! What are you going to do about it?!" Sokka held his boomerang and reared ready to strike until…

"Stop! Sokka, I'm sorry, I love him too. I know I hated him I-"

"But Katara!" Aang was almost in tears. "I- I love you! What about the Secret Tunnel? I thought you loved me!" Katara remembered the incident, and choose her words carefully.

"Aang, I _thought_ I did. But, I guess the tunnel thing; it was just to get out. We have become the greatest of friends, and that's how I want to stay."

Katara went to Zuko's side and held his arm. "Sokka, I know he was our enemy, but please. Let me choose who I want to love."

Sokka lowered his boomerang, and saw the meaning in her words. He turned to Toph and asked "Did you know about this?"

Toph's smiled only grew. "Yes, I actually did. She can do what she wants, and how her heart beat raises, I think she decided it long before I even met you guys. Hey Sparky! You better take care of her, or I'll kick your-"

"You knew?!" Aang grabbed the front of Toph's shirt in his fist. "How could you?!"

Toph earth bended a rock in front of her and cut off his grasp on her. Katara and Zuko held each other closely and waited for their decision.

"So," Sokka started "It's okay. You can choose who ever you want, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Sokka left, followed by Toph.

Except Aang. His heart had been demolished the most, and this was what he had feared after what happened with the alliance they'd made.

"Katara," the tears were strewn down his face. "How could you- you fall for him?" Katara wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what to do. She let go of Zuko and went to comfort Aang. She patted his back and patted his back like a mother. The young water bender hugged him lightly, and wiped Aang's tears. But…

Before Katara could stop him, Aang had bound her hands behind her back with earth bending, and had French kissed her. Katara tried to stop him, but it was useless with Aang.

_How'd did he get so good at kissing?! _Then Zuko interceded and ripped Aang off her.

"What the hell?! Don't ever try that again! Or you'll never know how to fire bend!" Zuko was enraged and had fire all around.

Aang went sane and released Katara. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be peaceful, and I'm a monk!"

"Damn Straight! That was wrong! You know who she wants, so don't interject." Katara used water bending and tamed the flames around him and flew into his arms.

Aang left, his head down in shame. Jealousy had taken over, and this was all he could do.

"I've never seen him act like that." This was the biggest surprise to her. Zuko sat down and let Katara sit in his lap. "Shh, it's okay. I'll make sure that never happens." Zuko brushed her hair away and nipped at the revealed olive skin. Katara giggled, and let her hands explore his chest and perfectly chiseled abs.

"I'll never let that happen again." He kissed her face and stroked her hair. Katara closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'd like that."

Zuko and Katara went back to there original position, and talked for what seemed for ever.

"So what is your favorite color?" Katara asked.

"It's red; I've always liked the color. Not just because it's my nation's. How about you?"

"Blue, it's just so calming, and the color of the ocean is beautiful."

"Do you know what you and I remind me of?" Zuko questioned.

Katara beamed. "What?"

"The sunset. When the sun turns the water golden red and brings the two together."

"Aw, I didn't know you could be so poetic." She took his face in her hands and gave him a deep luscious kiss.

Zuko once again journeyed down Katara's back, and laid her back on the ground. Katara and Zuko breathed heavily. Katara hadn't really ever had a boyfriend, and all the boys she'd met were not exactly as wild and adventurous as Zuko.

"You wanna' know something?" Katara shifted to her elbows.

Zuko sat up and folded his legs crossed. "What?"

"You're better than the sunset. You don't disappear and make the ocean wait for the next time."

Now this struck Zuko's heart like a dagger. "I also forgot to tell you something." Katara tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

Zuko ignored her gaze and proclaimed "I'm leaving tonight to go see if your father is at the Boiling Rock, it's a jail, where they keep prisoners."

"W-what?!" Katara's eyes filled with tears. Zuko reached over and gave her a mild kiss of sadness. "I'm sorry, but I'll be sure to come back. Remember? I love you and that'll never change."

Katara hugged him with all her might and whispered "You better come back, because I love you too."

With that being said they both went back to the camp, holding hands to see how things were going, after their little. . . Announcement.

**For everyone to know, that is the fin of the Zutara Series I made. This all started with a request, and I hoped I made it the content of my viewers. Thank you! And if you'd like to send me a message, please do to tell me how you liked it, and how I can approve. **


End file.
